roblox_archivesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dominos Series
Dominus (series) Mesh2 Hooded Valk, the original Dominus mesh. The Dominus (plural: Domini)1 series consists of some of the most expensive and coveted hats ever known to the Roblox catalog, even more so than the Domino Crown series, Federation series and the Sparkle Time Fedoras. Traditionally, 26 copies of a limited unique Dominus would be sold for upwards of 10,000 Robux. After the release of the third edition, limited Domini were introduced with the aim of being available to many more users (however still retain relatively low quantities due to high price tags). These hats are heavily desired by many players, and are commonly worn as a status symbol by users such as Stickmasterluke. Owning a Dominus in the current day usually signifies that the player is quite wealthy in terms of Robux, and also inspires envy due to their rarity, prices and general aesthetic. As of April 17th, 2018, there are currently 12 Domini on the catalog as well as 2 DIY versions. Only 9 of the 12 Domini in the catalog are available for purchase, all either limited or limited unique. Etymology History List of Domini DIY Domini List of Dominus gifts Gallery Trivia References Etymology 'Dominus' is a Latin term which can be used to refer to someone along the lines of a 'master' or 'owner'. It has been used throughout various historical periods to refer to people in power, and is also where the term dominate originates from.2 History Before the official release of the first Dominus, it could have been previewed on a secret page along with other upcoming hats at that time including the first hat of the Noob Attack series. It was also initially referred to as "Hooded_Valkyrie" (similar to the name of the mesh).3 As the first item in the series, Dominus Empyreus was released on January 24, 2010, for 13,337 Robux. Ever since, Roblox has released 1–2 purchasable Domini a year (with the exception of 2015, 2017, and 2018). List of Domini Empyreus Infernus Frigidus Messor Vespertilio Aureus Astra Pittacium Rex Praefectus Venari Claves Description Quidquid latine dictum sit, altum sonatur... Dominus Empyreus, originally known as Hooded_Valkyrie,1 is a limited unique hat published to the catalog by ROBLOX on January 24, 2010. It is the first hat in the Dominus series and could have been purchased for 13,337 Robux with 26 copies in stock. As of February 18, 2019, there are only 15 player-owned copies remaining and it has been favorited over 61,000 times. Appearance It is a white hood with a full-black cover on the inside that masks the wearer's face. Two shaded grey-colored rings are attached to the two lower corners of the hat and are visible on the front of the wearer's shoulders. Finally, four feathers protrude backwards from each ring in a folded fashion. History Release history Location Available from Available until Status Catalog January 24, 2010 Sold Available Trivia This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. It has often been considered as the most valuable limited item on Roblox. It has a headphone variant in the form of Musica Dominator. The description translated from Latin to English is "Whatever is said in Latin sounds profound". During the 2012 April Fools Hack, this item sold twice with an average price of 1,081,831,993 Robux. The Recent Average Price was later rolled back by Roblox when they got control of the site. It now currently remains at 2,804,524 RAP. On August 21, 2018, King_Svensson (formerly known as Floppa98) sold his copy of the Empyreus to DoII (formerly known as Flamey50, now terminated) for a price of 6,000,000 Robux. This is the highest ever amount that a limited item has been sold for in Roblox history (not including any sales made during the April Fools Hack 2012). The second highest amount ever paid for a limited item was 4,900,000 Robux, when fudd10 also sold an Empyreus to Bluecage on July 20, 2018. A user named zzstorage is known to have two copies of this item. zzstorage is also an alternate account of Bluecage. References ↑ https://www.instagram.com/p/BlLbl4nhRF5/?hl=en&taken-by=roblox DIY Domini DIY Empyreus DIY Deadly Dark Description When you do it yourself, it's less than 1/100th of the original price. But it's also a paper bag.... DIY Dominus Empyreus is a hat that was published in the catalog by ROBLOX on April 1st, 2014, specifically for April Fools. It could be purchased for 133 Robux, only 7,838 in quantity were sold before it went offsale. It went limited on May 24, 2015 during the Memorial Day sale. It is a retexture of the Mildly Disturbing Mask. As of December 22, 2018, only 7,030 copies exist and it has been favorited 10,249 times. Appearance It is a brown paper bag with a poorly drawn version of the Dominus Empyreus. History Release History Location Available from Available until Catalog (collectible) April 1, 2014 Still available This item is discontinued. Trivia This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. It is the fourth variation in the DIY series. A more comparable variant of this hat exists, DIY Deadly Dark Dominus. List of Dominus gifts Dominator (Messor) Sinister Ascension (Vespertilio) Muneris Aureus Dev Ex Donum Praefectus Opened Gift of the Dominator Description This gift contains 1 of 3 things: A Dominus, A Domino Crown, or a bunch of icky spiders. Inside you find... the Dominus Messor! The Gift of the Dominator is a gift accessory that was published in the catalog by ROBLOX on October 7, 2011. It was purchaseable for 31,000 Robux during Halloween, only 241 in quantity were sold before it went offsale. It opened to reveal the Dominus Messor on October 25, 2011. As of November 21, 2018, it has been favorited 706 times. Trivia This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. According to the description, Roblox hints that one of three items would come out of this gift: a Domino Crown, a Dominus, or a bunch of icky spiders. The chances of the other two items were debunked (icky spiders and Domino Crown) as users discovered hidden textures of a potential Dominus. The obvious reason they believed this is because they would be to see the models of it in Roblox Studio explorer to read "dominusgift." Gallery demon - Mesh of Dominus Vespertilio GoldDominus (also known as MidnightDominus) - Mesh of Dominus Aureus and Dominus Astra tix_dominus - Mesh of Dominus Pittacium OverseerDominus - Mesh of Dominus Praefectus RPO_Dominus - Mesh of Dominus Venari and Dominus Claves View of all Domini as of July 13, 2018 Add a photo to this gallery Trivia This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. There is a series of headphones that are directly inspired from the Dominus hoods, known as the Musica Dominators.